You're Convenient
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: Part of my twenty types of sex you could or will have in a lifetime. Prody.


**AN- This is part of a set of stories that I will be posting. They were caused by a post I saw on facebook about twenty types of sex that a person could or would have in their lifetime. After reading what I had posted already, I saw I had nine left to write out of the twenty. (Meaning I have posted at least eleven sex stories, which I am not sorry about.) Here is the first one of them, either the title or the chapter title will name which one of them I have written. As always, please read and review.**

* * *

Walking up the path to her house he didn't know if she would be in but her car was parked up. Since he was at the door he might as well knock anyway, he had nothing to lose. Rapping his knuckles on the front door he waited to see if had got a reply, looking through the glass panels on the door to see if he could see anyone. He was about to turn and walk away when he saw a flash of light from the opposite side of the room. Looking across the lounge through the open doorway he saw the light seemed to flicker on and off before he saw a sight that made his breath catch in his throat. Coming across the lounge was Merri wearing just a towel. Her hair wet and dripping where it hung on her shoulders.

He stood slack-jawed and just watched her open the door and step aside. He stepped inside and was still just staring at her when she turned to look at him after shutting and locking the door.

"Shut your mouth, King, it's getting a little cold in here." Smirking as she walked away and left him standing there.

It took him a few minute to gather his wits before he followed her across the lounge and through the house. He watched as she walked just in front of him, leading the way to her bedroom. This was something he knew from many a late night trip ending up with him there. As he turned the corner and entered her room he looked at her and saw her smile, she had known he would follow and sure enough he had. When she was dressed in nothing but a towel and her hair wet he couldn't resist.

He watched as she unhooked the towel and started to get dry. Starting with her back she moved the towel back and forth, giving him a clear view of her naked ass. Next was her arms and stomach, leaving her chest till last. Moving down her stomach he saw her bend over and reach down to her feet to dry them. He had never stood and just watched her getting dry after a shower, as he had been the one in the shower with her and they had gotten dry in the bathroom together. Undoing the buttons on his shirt as he watched her he had to say he was getting very turned on by the fact there was still water glistening on her skin from where she hasn't dried her hair and it was dripping on her.

When the last button was loosened on his shirt he shrugged it off and threw it on the chair to his left. Kicking his shoes off he moved them under the bed, never once taking his eyes off her. Taking hold of his belt buckle he had his belt undone and pants off in seconds, stepping out of them as he moved around the bed in just his boxers. By the time, he came to stop just in front of her she had finished drying her body, leaving her breasts and hair till last. She knew he would have fun drying both so they always got left until last.

Reaching out he took the towel off her and step forward, coming toe to toe with her as he moved the towel so he had it in both hands. Bringing his hands up, he cupped both breasts with the towel and slowly moved his hands around and over each breast, drying them as he went. He couldn't help stop as he passed her nipples, giving them an extra stroke through the towel. When he was happy her breast were dry he dropped the towel on the floor and picked the other towel off the bed. Moving to stand behind her he made a start on her hair, wrapping it all in the towel as his body came flush with her back.

Drying her hair was a guilty pleasure of his. He loved the feel of her hair as it slipped over his fingers, more so as it was a little longer than normal. He loved how he could get it all tousled and going in every direction, which made her look even sexier than normal. Dropping the towel to the chair he pressed his chest against her back as he rested his hands on her hips. She never moved as he lowered his head and rested his lips on her neck. She knew what was coming so didn't see the need to move.

Placing feather light kisses on her neck he moved down her shoulder and back up again. Resting his lips on her collarbone, he kissed his way across it, moving his body so he came to stand in front of her. He knew all the best places to kiss and touch now, all the spots to make her moan and call his name as he went. After kissing her neck and shoulders, he worked up to her face and covered her lips in a deep searing kiss. He still had his hands on her hips after working them around as he moved. Using one hand, he hooked it under her knee and brought it up to rest on his hip, as he slid his hand between her legs and started to stroke and touch her. He could feel how wet and ready she was and he had to say he loved feeling and touching her, especially when she rocked into him.

Letting him feel her wet core and stroke her heat, she moved one of her hands to come in between them as she delved into his boxer shorts. Stroking him and working him up higher they both started to moan and groan at the contact they had.

"King, I need you now." Putting her leg down and halting his ministrations on her centre.

Pushing him backwards she spun them both so he hit the bed first, causing him to stumble and fall onto the bed, taking her down with him. They both laughed as they untangled themselves from each other, giving her a chance to straddle his hips and use her hand to guide him to her centre. She slowly lowered herself down onto him as he rested his hands on the tops of her thighs. When she has taken him in as far as she could she rocked a little, giving her more room to sink down further. The more she took him in the quicker he was losing control, he wasn't going to be able to hold off much longer.

He let her set a steady pace for a minute or so before he gripped her hips and rolled them both across the bed, coming to rest between her legs hovering above her. Looking at her naked body and breasts he groaned loudly before lowering himself down to join both their lips and groins together again. Now he was on top her gave her a minute to shift and accommodate all of him. When he felt her rock against him he knew it was his sign to move, which he did quite happily. Kissing her lips as he joined them together he smiled a little.

The air was soon filled was shouts and moans as he waited for her to reach her climax before releasing his own. When he was spent he stayed still and waited till they could both breath, before sitting up from her and going to get up.

"Don't go, King, please." Turning to watch him as he went to move away.

Turning around he looked down at her before sitting back on the bed, but keeping a small gap between them. He reached out and took her hand in his, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

"You know that's not how this works, we don't stay behind when we're done." Seeing what he was sure was a look of hurt cross her face at his words. "We have done this often enough to know what the rules are, we do what needs doing then leave till next time." Letting go of her hand as he stood up again.

Moving around the room he pulled the cover up the bed and tucked her in before getting ready. Once he was done he sat back down right next to her, using one his fingers to tuck the strands of hair that had flopped down her face back. He waited till she opened her eyes before he spoke, he needed to remind her how they had got to where they were.

"You remember when we set this thing up between us? James had just left and I was served my papers for the divorce. We both needed the release of someone normal. The problems seemed so different then, but the solution was always the same. This, us, sex, no strings, just convenient. That's what I want and so do you deep down, that's how it should stay for now, for both our sakes." Seeing her mood had Changed. "Maybe in the future we can work for someone like this but not now." A smile slowly coming back to her face at his words.

"I agree, convenient is good, but working towards something when the time is right sounds good." Smiling at him.

"Right then, I am ready to go so," bending forwards and placing a soft and gentle kiss to her lips, "I will see you tomorrow morning bright and early." Turning to walk away.

"Night King." Calling out to him as she yawned.

"Night Merri." Reaching the bedroom door and looking back just before he closed it over.

Walking through the house he smiled to himself. It was nice having someone who was more than just a one night stand but not a full on commitment hazard, someone convenient.


End file.
